Total Drama All-Stars (Alternate Version)
This is my alternative version of Total Drama All-Stars. Characters Hosts * Chris McLean * Chef Hatchet Total Drama Aftermath * Geoff * Bridgette Contestants Heroic Hamsters * Mike * Zoey * Owen * Lindsay * Courtney * Brick * Dawn * Cameron * Cody * Sierra Villainous Vultures * Gwen * Duncan * Alejandro * Lighting * Jo * Heather * Anne Maria * Scott * Justin * Eva Peanut Gallery * Sam * Dakota * B * Staci * Katie * Sadie * DJ * Trent * Harold * Leshawna * Beth * Tyler Others * Izzy * Josh * Blaineley * Brody * DJ's mother * Ezekiel * Jasmine * Shawn * Ella * Max * Scarlett * Rodney * Amy * Sammy * Leonard * Breado * Topher * Sky * Sugar * Dave * MacArthur * Sanders * Gwen's mother * Gwen's father * Bridgette's mother * Bridgette's father * Geoff's mother * Geoff's brother Voice Cast * Alex House - Alejandro, Jose * Adam Reid - Justin * Athena Karkanis - Anne Maria * Annick Obonsawin - Sierra * Ashley Peters - Staci * Barbara Mamabolo - Zoey * Bruce Dow - Max * Bryn McAuley - Amy, Sammy * Brian Fround - Harold * Christian Potenza - Chris McLean * Cle Bennett - Chef Hatchet, DJ, DJ's mother, Beardo, Leonard * Carter Hayden - Noah * Carleigh Beverly - Dakota * Corey Doran - Mike * Caitynne Medrek - Dawn * Christopher Jacot - Topher * Carla Collins - Blaineley * Dwayne Hill - Josh * Daniel DeSanto - Dave * Dan Petronijevic - Geoff * Drew Nelson - Duncan * Emille-Claire Barlow - Courtney * Evany Eowan - MacArthur * Ian Ronningen - Rodney * Julia Chantrey - Eva * Jon Cor - Brick * James Wallis - Scott * Katie Crown - Izzy * Kevin Duhaney - Cameron * Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette * Kristi Friday - Scarlett * Lauren Lipson - Sadie * Laurie Elliott - Jo * Novie Edwards - Leshawna * Nicole Stamp - Sanders * Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen * Peter Oldring - Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel * Rachel Wilson - Heather * Rochelle Wilson - Sugar * Scott McCord - Owen, Trent, Brody * Stephanie Anne Mills - Lindsay * Sunday Muse - Ella * Sarah Podemski - Sky * Sarah Gadon - Beth * Tyrone Savage - Lightning * * * * * * * * * Zachary Bennett - Shawn Episodes # Heroes vs. Villains # Evil Dread # Saving Private Leechball # Food Fright # Aftermath 1: Olds vs. News # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Final Wreck-Ening # Aftermath 4: Differences * Owen, Cody, Anna Maria, Brick, Dawn, Justin and Eva are contestants in this version. * Sam does not appear in this version. * This version of the season has 26 episodes rather than 13 episodes. * * * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Total Drama Category:TV-PG Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:American animated television series Category:2014 Category:2014 TV series Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate reality Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Teletoon Category:Teletoon shows Category:Fresh TV